Una noche ente la luna
by Iremione
Summary: Una noche Sirius Black se plantea muchos aspectos de su vida, tomando decisiones que no solo le afectaran a él, y que tal vez salven alguna alma inocente, o tal vez le condene a él para siempre. Mi primer fic de Sirius... a ver que opinan


Los personajes utilizados en estab historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todos sus aliados... ¡que caray! Nosotros osmos los dueños, porque, sino hubiesemos comprado el primer libro... ¿podria ella tener un castillo?  
  
Bueno, si hay un personaje que es mío, Dalia, (Bueno, Lía) pero podeis usarlo si quereis, siempre y cuando digais de donde lo habeis tomado.  
  
Le dedico este fic a Diel (Lia está inspirada en ti, je, je, je...) que es la mayor fan de Sirius que conozco, además de una lectora incondicinal de mis fics ( ¿te creias que me habia olvidado de ti?) Gracias por todo, chica, y recuerda: ¡¡Sirius no solo es tuyo!!  
  
¡Casi lo olvido! El profesor White no es mío, si no de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Daga, solo lo he tomado prestadodesde el fic "Pequeños detalles".  
  
UNA NOCHE ANTE LA LUNA  
  
Sirius Black se levantó de la cama procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Buscó sus pantalones en la oscuridad y se los puso.  
  
Aún era de noche, pero no podía dormir. Salió de la espaciosa habitación y se asomó al balcón del confortable salón.  
  
La luna sobre el horizonte brillaba de un modo mágico, de un modo que solo había visto en Hogwarts. Su reflejo en el agua era mecido suavemente por las ondas marinas, y la arena blanca de la playa despedía un brillo aun mas intenso que el de las estrellas que cuajaban el cielo.  
  
Había encontrado un pequeño paraíso lejos de la magia y sus leyes injustas. Pero tambien lejos de Dumbledore, lejos de Remus, lejos de Harry... Harry, Ron y Hermione, el trío inseparable. Probablemente ahora estaban en clase... sí, debía ser hora de tomar clase en la vieja Europa. Pero no estaba seguro, allí, en medio del Oceano Pacífico no podía estar seguro de nada.  
  
Cuanto le debía a esos tres pequeños muchachos... bueno, ni tan pequeños, ahora ya tenían 16 años. 16 años, los que él tenía cuando descubrió que el amor no solo es dulce... cuanto le dolía comprender que la historia se estaba repitiendo a tantos quilómetros de él.  
  
A pesar de que en estos momentos Sirius estuviese enfadado con los tres muchachos (él les había prohibido convertirse en animagosm, y, lógicamente, no le hicieron caso), Sirius les adora. Y más aun a Harry. A él le quería como sólo había querido a James y... a Lily. Un modo muy especial, hasta el punto de dar la vida por ellos, de un modo tan exagerado, que casi no dejaba nada para sí mismo. Por eso le había dolido aquella acusación injusta, cruel e inverosímil. ¿Cómo podian haber creído que alguien que había amado tanto a los Potter les había traicionado de ese modo?  
  
Y después descubrir que no sólo les había perdido a ellos, si no tambien la confianza de todos aquellos a quienes quería, admiraba, o simplemente, respetaba. Cómo puede cambiar la vida de una persona en un instante, incluso sin que esa persona llegue a hacer nada.  
  
Sirius Black cerró sus intensos ojos azules y dejó que el cálido viento acariciase su torso desnudo, mientras hacía que su suave cabello negro se ondease al compás del aire. Había dejado crecer el pelo, pero no salvaje como en Azkaban, sino liso y manejable, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Recordaba perfectamente la cara que había puesto su padre cuando llegó a casa, tras su quinto año, con el pelo a la altura de los hombros y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Su padre no le castigó, no le obligó a cortárselo y ni siquiera le regañó. Simplemente le pidió que le explicase qué intentaba demostrar.  
  
"-No intento demostrar nada, papá. Es sólo para fastidiar al profesor White... además, me gusta así, ¿a ti no?"  
  
Sirius Black padre meneó la cabeza y se escondió de nuevo tras el periódico, ya se le pasaría.  
  
Sin embargo, al final del séptimo año y pese a ruegos de amigos, enemigos y familiares, el cabello del joven Black llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y la paciencia de los serios profesores de Hogwarts empezaba a agotarse.  
  
El profesor White era el jefe de su casa, pero no podía soportar a Sirius y su pandilla. Aseguraba que parecía una panda de delincuentes barriobajeros.  
  
"-El macarra, el tímido, el raro y el tonto." Le murmuraba a los otros profesores por el pasillo, cuando les veía pasar.  
  
Claro que él no sabía que "el macarra, el tímido, el raro y el tonto" eran, en realidad Padfoot, Prongs, Moonie y Wormtail, los temidos Merodeadores, y él, John White su víctima favorita (incluso antes que Snappy)  
  
"-Podrías hacer un poco de honor a tu nombre, Sirius"  
  
Eso era lo único que le decía al muchacho cara a cara. Y él, que no soportaba la hipocresía, se esforzaba en ser el payaso del grupo, sólo para crisparle los nervios a White.  
  
Nadie aguantaba a ese profesor, ¿dónde se había visto a un jefe de Gryffindor que insultase a sus propios alumnos? ¡y aún por encima a sus espaldas!  
  
Por eso fue un alivio para toda la escuela cuando fue sustituido por Minerva McGonagall a principio del séptimo curso. Esa mujer no solo era muchísimo más respetuosa y agradable, sino que tenía un afecto especial por los cuatro amigos, al ser los mejores amigos de su alumna favorita.  
  
Sirius echaba de menos Hogwarts. Echaba de menos poder andar por las calles sin tener que estar a cuatro patas, echaba de menos sus aventuras adolescentes, echaba de menos al James-Prongs, al Remus- Moonie, y a pesar de todo, también echaba de menos al Peter-Wormtail...  
  
Peter... ¿qué había pasado con él? Era una buena persona, un buen merodeador. ¿Porqué habria traicionado a James? El sabía que cualquiera de los otros tres habria dado la vida por él, pero, entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Realmente se habían equivocado tanto al escogerlo como compañero?  
  
Sirius quiso alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, era demasiado doloroso. Cuanto más pensaba en Hogwarts, más recordaba a Peter, a James... y a Lily.  
  
-Lily...-susurró Sirius Black en el viento. Dos lágrimas solitarias, que quemaban como aceite hirviente, corrieron por sus mejillas.  
  
Las vió caer en la arena blanca de la playa, a cuatro metros bajo él, y, mientras caían se despidió de ellas.  
  
Sin embargo no había podido despedirse de ellos, de James y de Lily... no había podido...  
  
Sirius Black observó como dos suaves manos morenas rodeaban dulcemente su cintura, y una sonrisa triste asomó a su rostro.  
  
-Josh... ¿no puedes dormir?  
  
Pobre Dalia. Tan dulce, tan cariñosa, pero Sirius ni siquiera podía decirle su nombre verdadero.  
  
Josh-Sirius puso sus manos sobre las de Lia (como a él le gustaba llamarla) y las desprendió suavemente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Cerró los ojos y besó suavemente los labios sonrosados de la muchacha.  
  
Dalia es como ocho años más joven que Sirius. Es la dueña de esa casita junto a la playa y además era natural de un país que Sirius no sabría pronunciar, pero que sonaba parecido a guacamole.  
  
Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fueron los ojos verdes de Dalia. Aquel verde esmeralda, brilante, sobrenatural, como de ciencia-ficcion, que Sirius sólo había visto dos veces antes. El cabello rojo, largo hasta la cintura y suave como el algodón, ondeaba en el viento, mezclandose con el de Sirius.  
  
Y sin embargo no era ella. No era Lily. No era su Lily. Lía no es una bruja. Tan solo es una dulce, confiada y enamoradiza muggle. Y, desde luego, muy hermosa.  
  
Sirius la había conocido en uno de sus viajes a países anónimos para esconderse, y se había enamorado de sus ojos y su carácter. La muchacha, que adoraba los misterios y las aventuras, se había dejado llevar, y ahora, ahí estaban los dos, perdidos en una isla del Pacífico y mirándose a los ojos.  
  
-Lía... yo tengo muchos secretos... hay muchas cosas de mí que tú no sabes...  
  
-Lo sé, Josh. Pero esperaré a que estés listo para contármelo.  
  
Josh-Sirius sonrió. Es tan comprensiva como lily. Es tan dulce como aquella novia que había tenido en 5º curso. Aquella novia que se enamoró de su mejor amigo en 6º. Aquella novia a la que Sirius jamás olvidó. Y jamás la olvidaría.  
  
Pero Lily está muerta. La había amado profundamente. Había respetado el amor de ella por James. Había sido el padrino de su boda y después el de su único hijo. Había tratdo de protegreles, y al no haberlo conseguido, protegía al pequeño (no ya tan pequeño) Harry con su vida. Pero Lily está muerta. Y Lía no. Lía está ahí, es real y le ama tanto como él a ella.  
  
Solo tenía que decirselo, decirselo todo. Y los remordimientos se irían. Y tendría algo que mostrarle a Ron. Algo que mostrarle para que el chico no crea que su vida ha terminado...  
  
***Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña***  
  
Se habían terminado las clases del día, Harry y Hermione staban en la desierta biblioteca, estudiando para convertirse en animagos, mientrs Ron buscaba otro libro entre las estanterías.  
  
La pluma de Hermione resbaló, y los dos jóvenes se inclinaron a un tiempo para recogerla. Sus cabezas chocaron y se rieron silenciosamente. Mientras se frotaban sus respectivas cabezas, se quedaron miarndo a los ojos. Y algo sucedió. Una chispa apagad por tantops años resurgió de nuevo, y antes de que Harry o Hermione hubiesen podido hacer algo por impedirlo, sus labios se había unido...  
  
Desde detrás de una pequeña montaña de libros un muchacho pelirrojo observaba atónito la escena, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón, que su vida se habí terminado.  
  
***FIN***  
  
¡Ay! Como me gustan los finales felices... Review! 


End file.
